Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a parallel-connected LED illuminant and an LED light lamp.
Description of the Related Art
A typical packaging form for the filament LED has the following problems: 1) LED filament features relatively low power capacity, complicated filament welding, low efficiency, and high product cost; 2) the product has poor thermal dissipation, short service life, and fails to be driven by large current; and 3) side leakage of blue light exists in the filament.